mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fukuhon
Quotes "It's not wierd to name my hands if they're weapons too, right?" ''-By Fukuhon, to her parents. Story Living in Zipangu region she was not sighted as an enemy as much but still too much, she usually wandered as a guiding shadow though always keeping her face hidden by changeing into multiple different faces and forms. She is quite unlucky and rarely meet a man and those she meet usually already had a fiance so she mostly run away to make sure their love remain. Even when she finds a man with no love the woman confesses before she gets to have real hardtime fun and she rather see their relationship grow than a lewd relationship be so she mostly run away to not be seen. Tactic if needed to fight and weaken enemy As she is she does not prefer to fight however should she meet the Order or a Order Hero she is indeed trained to fight. She usually fights until her oppoment has no Stamina left and faints. Mayorly if ot only women she fights and if her enemy is too damaged or herself she'll use her medical knowledge to fix things up though her knowledge is minor. '''Basic Fighting Tactic:' She is quick on feet and packs a punch, she mostly aims for the stomach or the sides being that she dosen't want to damage the face of people. Her Tactics surrounds on making people tired as she focusses on avoiding as she does not want to hurt anybody. Personality She's very kind and not as Timid as other Doppelgangers though she gets scared infront of other men and that means all men, she is shy to show herself infront of men and she often dosen't like talking with people. When you first have her as a friend she won't stop talking and be used to her new friend pretty fast but if it's a man she will attempt to seduce him if he's not in a relationship. She often Acts calm though and keeps her expression at minimal because she saves her smiles for her future husband. Abilities 'Ground attachment' The Ability quite literally makes her attached to the ground and makes her pretty much unmoveable unless wanting to move the entire ground with her. She basicly makes her shadows below her merge with the ground even more than it is, This however makes her immobile so in this state she is a easy target to be held down on. 'Quick Copy' This ability makes her Quickly copy her opponent or change her being quickly so that she can be more equal. She can copy men too though she will always make it as a female version and if animals they will be both humanized and female version. She will be able to copy every ability, physique and personality (slightly) though she will not be able to know of everything as she aswell have copied her targets weaknesses and she have no knowledge on the abilities and merely copy her opponents moves until she have more control of it. Hence why she may be a impossible fight at start and very possible at end.